Moments harmonieux
by Amazaria
Summary: "James se surprit à sourire sans trop de raison." Une soirée de vacances chez les Potter.


**_Bouh ! Je vous ai fait peur ? Ou est-ce cet OS sorti de nul part qui vous effraie ?_**

 ** _Que je vous explique. Normalement, ce petit texte était censé vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et une joyeuse nouvelle année à ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël. Sauf que Dame Inspiration n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, et que jen'ai réussi qu'à finir ce petit bonus bien plus tard ^^ Mais bon, puisque je l'aime bien, je le poste quand même !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

James se surprit à sourire sans trop de raison.

C'était les vacances de Noël. Au dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait avec la tombée de la nuit. La maison était silencieuse, et dans la cheminée crépitait un feu. Juste devant le fauteuil crème dans lequel le jeune garçon s'était installé, placé devant la-dite cheminée, des livres divers et variés encombraient le passage, et James soupira avec amusement, tout en se notant dans un coin de l'esprit de dire à Lily de venir ramasser ses livres avant que sa mère ne fasse une crise cardiaque devant le désordre, ce qui aurait été plutôt fâcheux.

Mais sa mère ne risquait pas d'arriver tout de suite, puisqu'elle était présentement dans son bureau, en train de rédiger, sans doute avec la plume incassable que lui avait offert Fleur au Noël dernier, son prochain article concernant il ne savait plus trop quel match de Quidditch et son résultat. Son fils pouvait parier qu'en même temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil irrités à l'horloge qui ornait un des murs de la pièce, tout en soupirant à propos du retard de son mari, qui avait dû être retenu au bureau des Aurors, une fois encore.

James s'étira, à moitié endormi. Il s'étonnait de ne pas entendre de bruit à l'étage, où se trouvaient pourtant son frère et sa sœur. Quoiqu'en un sens, c'était logique : Albus devait réviser et faire ses devoirs, tout en paniquant frénétiquement pour ses BUSEs prochaines, et Lily devait s'arracher les cheveux sur ses casse-têtes magiques récemment offerts par Hermione, qui avait apparemment le don d'offrir à chacun un cadeau forçant à réfléchir. James, lui, avait passé l'après-midi à tester les produits délirants que lui avait offert George, sans rien faire exploser, heureusement. Puis il avait décidé que c'en était assez, et était allé chercher un des livres que lui avait offert Hermione, et les chocolats offerts par Mamie Molly, et il s'était plongé dans la lecture de son livre, un peu somnolent.

Le crépitement du feu et les exclamations occasionnelles provenant du reste des habitants de la maison rythmant sa lecture, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il avait laissé tomber l'idée de comprendre quelque chose et était allé unes des bandes-dessinés que lui offrait toujours son Papi Arthur, le passionné des moldus de la famille. C'était drôle et ça ne demandait pas d'efforts particuliers à lire, et en cela c'était parfait pour reposer son cerveau un samedi.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini tous les albums, James s'ennuyait un peu. Laissant errer son regard sur le décor autour de moi, il fronça les sourcils en entendant les grincements caractéristiques que produisaient les marches de bois de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Se retournant, il aperçut sa sœur, un jeu de société moldu offert par Papi Arthur, encore une fois, à la main, engoncée dans le pull gris clair et soyeux que lui avait offert Charlie, et qu'elle adorait, parce que Lily était très frileuse, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'hiver pour saison préférée. James avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre depuis longtemps.

Derrière elle se tenait Albus, ses yeux verts cachés par les nouvelles lunettes vertes, bleues et rouges offertes par Fleur, qui aurait dû être horribles à cause des couleurs mais qui, par une sorte de miracle, étaient superbes, ce que James avait aussi renoncé à comprendre et avait mis sur le compte de la magie vélane de leur tante. Ils –lui, Lily et Albus- en avaient tous reçus la même paire, parce qu'ils avaient tous hérités de la visions désastreuses de leur père. Albus n'avait littéralement pas quitté son cadeau depuis qu'il les avait reçus, soi-disant parce qu'elles étaient moins sales que ses anciennes, mais James soupçonnait que c'était parce que qu'il était touché que toutes les couleurs de leurs maisons de Poudlard soient enfin rassemblées.

Ses frères et sœurs auraient pu se moquer s'ils n'avaient pas fait exactement la même chose.

\- Hey, tu veux jouer ? On allait proposer à Maman avec Al', mais puisque t'es là, autant pas la déranger, lui proposa Lily.

\- Ah, très bien, je suis le dernier choix, c'est ça ?

\- Hnn hnn, fit Albus en secouant la tête. Pas vraiment, mais d'habitude t'aimes pas être dérangé pendant les vacances.

\- J'ai fini ce que je faisais, de toute façon. Je m'ennuyais, donc vous tombez bien, lui répondit James, en souriant.

Au final, Lily transféra ses livres sur le fauteuil où se trouvait James auparavant, et ils s'installèrent tous sur le tapis, le plus près possible de la cheminée, à la demande de Lily.

Ils firent une partie, puis deux, puis trois, puis Al' accusa James de tricher, ce à quoi James répliqua que ce n'était clairement pas lui qui avait volé les cartes de Lily pour l'empêcher de gagner lors de la dernière partie, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire se jeter Lily sur son plus jeune frère, avant que celui-ci ne révèle que leur aîné avait fait reculer le pion de sa sœur dans son dos, ce qui finit par déclencher une bataille générale, qui ne se termina que quand leur mère arriva dans le salon après avoir voulu prendre une pause dans la rédaction de son article, et découvris que ce qui avait été un salon propre et ordonné autrefois était maintenant un champ de bataille.

James avait toujours su que sa mère avait une voix puissante, mais il aurait aimé ne pas avoir l'occasion de le confirmer, _encore une fois_.

Au final, lui et sa fratrie furent condamnés à ranger leur désordre avant que leur père n'arrive parce que sinon, pour citer leur furie de mère « je ne répondrai plus de rien ». Ils avaient fini à temps, sans étonnement, Ginny oubliant constamment que James pouvait maintenant se servir de sa baguette hors de Poudlard, pour le plus garnd plaisir de celui-ci.

Pour se faire pardonner, Lily, James et Albus avaient décidé de préparer le repas.

Pour être plus précis, James et Albus avaient fait le repas, puisque Lily avait apparemment un don pour tout faire exploser dès qu'elle devait préparer quelque chose. Leur sœur avait donc était assigné à la décoration de la table et à la surveillance de la cuisson des plats, ce qu'elle avait failli rater quand même. L'incendie n'avait été évité que de très peu.

(Au bout du compte, le repas était mangeable et très peu brûlé.)

Après, et en attendant que leurs parents ne se décide enfin à revenir, James et Albus s'essayèrent aux casse-tête de Lily, et n'y réussirent aucunement, ce qui fit rire Lily et grogner les deux frères.

Et James, assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée où Lily semblait décidément avoir élu domicile, se surprit à penser qu'il aimait les moments comme ça.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce tout petit OS mignon ! Très différent de mon style d'écriture habituel, j'en conviens._**

 ** _Et vous venez de "faire la connaissance" avec mes James, Lily et Albus. C'est à dire que James est un Gryffon, Albus un Serpy, et Lily est Serdaigle. Ils sont tous trois extrêmement myopes, et, comme vous pouvez le voir, ils s'entendent bien ^^ J'en avais assez marre de voir James être le méchant et arrogant Griffy qui menace les zentils Serpys, Albus le héros-timide-mais-puissant-qui-défonce-James, et Lily la petite poupée qui regarde ses frères s'entre-déchirer sans rien dire, avec des larmes des ses petits nyeux nyeux, parce que ouin ouin ils se disputent c'est trop triste !_**

 ** _Bon, je caricature complètement, bien sûr, mais c'est l'effet que ça me fait. Donc si quelqu'un connaît une bonne fic' où la fratrie ne se déteste pas, je suis preneuse !_**

 ** _Du coup voilà pour cette note d'auteur, je vous dis à la prochaine (sur le Coffret cette fois !)._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ! Rewiew ?_**

 **Amazaria**


End file.
